


An Ode to L'manburg

by Spiderworm



Series: Sleepy Boi INCish fics [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boi Inc - Fandom
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Feels, Angst anf feels, Dadza, Dadza kills son, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt Wilbur Soot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried so much writing this i couldn't see, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson stabs Wilbur, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Rip L'manburg, Song Lyrics, The Festival, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderworm/pseuds/Spiderworm
Summary: "Though my sunniest days were now stolen away,"Phil let out a chocked sob as the body in his arms became limp, Wilbur eyes glassing over as he smiled weakly, taking one last breath before, like the blood around him, whatever life left in him seeped from his body, leaving him lifeless in his fathers arms"I still had our son by my side~"-----Wilbur death's featuring Dadza an ode to L'manburg by Bettlebug
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Boi INCish fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117793
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	An Ode to L'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration for this from some art by @/Sunaway_ on insta, check them out  
> The song used are the first few lines of 'Ode to L'manburg' By Bettlebug, check them out also

Phil groaned, stretching his back as he continued sharpening his sword. To say the day had been a long one would be an understatement. Tommy and Techno had had another fight, it was yet again about something stupid, Tommy sitting in his brothers seat or something. You'd think the boys would just get along with each other.

Philza didn't think he really knew what he was in for when he adopted three unruly kids, but still, even with all the constant fighting, shouting and doors slamming on each other. He wouldn't change it for the world, I mean, how could he. They were his world.

Sure the twins Wilbur and Techno were a bit on and off with their mood swings, but they were nearly teenagers, that was to be expected. Or at least Phill hoped it was something you'd expect at their age. He was still trying to get a grip on this whole parenting bussines.

And Tommy. Well, lets just say Tommy was an entirely new breed of six year old.

Today he'd yet again somehow managed to convince himself he could take on the _entire_ army of zombies that had been passing though and the poor man had to go out and swipe him back into the house (this is what called for the sword sharpening, it was a little duller then he was used to. It was one of one of his favourite swords because it was light and easy to manoeuvre, perfect in combat.)

No matter how much he like the sword however he did have to admit maybe he could deal with them being a tad less willing to throw their lives at every mob that passed, but apart from that, they were all perfect in their own special way. But then yet again, as a parent it was kind of Philza's job as their dad to say that. Its either that or he'd have child protective services ramming him up his backside.

Phil glanced out the window, watching as the moon rose up in the sky, too busy daydreaming to the lazy actions of running his sword over the whetstone, not even hearing the door open behind him, small footsteps pattering their way over to him.

"Mr Philza..."

The small voice from behind the male caught his attention, the elder turning around to see his middle child. Well, there was only 4 minutes difference in age between him and his brother Techno, but it was enough difference to the kids to be able to argue about it 24/7.

"Heya Will, whats up?" He asked, placing the sword down on its stand, having noticed how warily his son had been eying it up.

"I can't sleep..." Wilbur admitted, seeming slightly embarrassed, his small hand clutching Phill's clock between his small fingers.

"Oh, it's just sleep trouble? I know an easy fix!" Philza said with a chuckle, kneeling down on the floor, opening his arms wide to the child infant of him who stood still, eying him up warily. "C'mere, give your old man a hug! I got a song for ya!"

"O-Okay..." Wilbur eventually replied hesitantly, shuffling over too his adoptive dad before wrapping his arms around his neck, snuggling his head into his shoulder till he was as comfortable as humanly possible.

"This is a special song my son." Philza explained. "It's about an imaginary land I call L'manburg."

Phill could feel the kid nod meekly into his shoulder as he began to sing the tune, the melody filling the room as Wilbur let out a small yawn.

" _It all started on a day like any other_.

_All the salmon had swum to the sea._

_When my lover she darted away down the stream,_

_with the heart that she'd taken from me_."

Phill trawled off slightly as the song was interrupted by a light snore, the child in his arms already fast asleep in his arms, each shallow breath tickling his neck.

"Oh, he's asleep already." Phill thought to himself, a smile growing on his face as he slowly stood up, being careful not to wake the child in his arms.

It didn't take him long to make it down to the boys rooms, spending a few tactical minutes to try open the door with his foot, both hands being fully pre-occupied with the sleeping human in his arms.

By the time he'd finally got into the room he was more than happy to be able to plonk the child on his bed, laughing quietly at the nonsense rambling that came out of Wilbur mouth as he sleep talked away, pulling the blanket back to tuck his child in.

It was moments like this he would cherish in his heart together, the small, seemingly insignificant moments that may mean nothing to you but the world to him. To be surrounded by his boys, the kids he would love and cherish no matter what happens.

No matter what.

Slowly Phill leaned in, placing a small kiss goodnight on the childs forehead, stepping away towards the door before a voice called him back.

"Hey, Phill?"

The voice sounded like Wilbur but older, and his voice was shaky and pained.

"What is it Will?" Phill asked cheerfully, turning around before the smile drained from his face as he was bought out of the memory and back to reality as the calm scene blew away, his son's light snores replaced with booms and screams, soft tears rolling down his cheeks as blood seeped onto his hands.

His sons blood on his hands.

"Yes Will." He replied, his body trembling as Wilbur hands grasped his shoulders tightly, his grip loosening with every second as his blood stained the ground. The sword Philza held in his hands had been one of his favourites. It was light and easy to manoeuvre, perfect in combat.

Now gripped in his hands, its hilt resting in Wilbur stomach it couldn't have felt heavier, the weight of it feeling suffocating. Weather that was the suffocating weight of his actions or the guilt he hadn't been able to save his son he did not know. Maybe it was both.

"Can... Can you sing me the rest of the song...? The one you sung to me when I was young." Wilbur asked, a broken smile forming on his face as he looked up at his father, and as Phill looked back at them, he didn't see the eyes of the man in front of him. He didn't see the eyes of a man driven to insanity, the eyes of a man who'd lost the country he'd fought to build.

Instead he saw the eyes of a child. A scared child coming to his dad for comfort. He saw the eyes of his son.

"I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Of course Will." Philza eventually replied after a moment of silence, his voice cut off by sobs and far too shaky to produce any real melody, but Wilbur seemed content neither less.

" _And my chest though it ached there was hope_ ,

_a little beckon of light"_

Phill closed his eyes as his knees buckled beneath him, the two sinking to the floor as Wilbur leaned more harshly on his father.

If he squeezed his eyes hard enough maybe he could make the scene disappear. He would be able to wake up and they'd still be curled on the floor of their house, having fallen asleep in each others arms. He'd be able to wake up, this al having been a terrible dream.

But it wasn't.

It wasn't a dream because the screams echoing his ears were real and the blood staining his hands was still warm. The body in his arms still trembling.

" _Though my sunniest days were now stolen away,"_

Phil let out a chocked sob as the body in his arms became limp, Wilbur eyes glassing over as he smiled weakly, taking one last breath before, like the blood around him, whatever life left in him seeped from his body, leaving him lifeless in his fathers arms

_"I still had our son by my side~"_

**Author's Note:**

> Plz Kudo me and comment your thoughts, it helps motivation go brrrrr


End file.
